VK Our Love, Our Death
by Moubag
Summary: Can the two make love? Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!! And hope you like it.

It's in Zero's point of view by the way.

It starts with 2010 then it goes to 2011, so don't get confused.

It was the day of a full moon out, as Shiki, Rima and Zero sit in the night time classroom. The three gaze out the window by the side as the rain drops pound the ground. It was dead silent until it was time the three needed to do there job. It wasn't ordinary that the head master would put the three together for a job. The three needed to check out a old abandoned farm/warehouse. It was legend that every full moon in August, thee was a man who died in the farm and was tuned to a stone ghost. Legend tells that he who spoke the farm for a new body to keep as a host, every full moon in August he would look around the farm and town for a host. The three were assigned to beat the ghost. But Rima wasn't a fan a ghosts in farms, she ran away in silence without a word to the others.

"Wonder what we'll see. What do you think Rima? Rima? Where'd she go?" Shiki asked.

"Who knows, she's probably to scared to go and ran away." Zero answered scratching his head.

"Maybe. Well we should go now right knows the full moon."

"Oh I just want to get over with this and sleep." The silver head boy said walking out the door as Shiki stared out the window to a tree…

"By the way do you know where the farm is?" Zero asked Shiki.

"Yeah, just follow and don't get lost."

"You're the one who got lost last time."

"Yeah, after you got lost and I was looking for you."

"….."

"Well we're here at the farm. Let's go in."

"Be careful you don't get scared." Zero said in a teasing voice.

"Hey!!" Shiki shouted in a deep red blush as he keeps walking forward.

"What? You did get scared last time though. Yeah after I was bite by a snake."

"So what that snake was harmless. I bet to just got it mad."

"Really now." Shiki stepped a tile as the ground opened and fell threw. "Whaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Shiki!!" But by the time Zero lunged to the hole it was too late, he had already fell and the hole has closed up. Now they were separated.

"Ow. That hurt. Now where am I?" Shiki asked himself rubbing his head. "It's so dark I can't see anything here. What is that? Gyyaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Zero raised his head to the cry of Shiki, he iddmediatly raced around the farm in search for Shiki. In a moment he found Shiki lying in dead center of that room. Surrounded in a blood puddle unconscious.

"SHIKI! Shiki!" Zero shocked him forcefully to awake his comrade.

"Mmm… no…" Was all that came out his mouth.

"Shiki!! Wake up!!"

"Umm what? Zero? What happened? Where are we?" Shiki questioned as he sat up.

"We're still in the farm. What happened to you?"  
"I fell and I saw this figure and I'm here now, that's all."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Well the figure kept moving around me and I felt a cool breeze behind me before here."

"Show me."

"Show you what?"

"Your neck."

"Why?" Zero couldn't stand his stupid questions and forcefully grabbed his head to the left, to see two holes in his neck.

"Dammit!!"

"What is it?" Shiki asked placing his hand on his neck. He left out a small gasp in fear.

"Yeah, now you understand why I told you to show me your neck. You always seem to ask unnecessary questions."

"Sorry, what do we do now?"

"I don't know you lost allot of blood so you probably can't walk, can you?"

"I'm not sure, I can try." He said standing up to a trip. "Ah..."

"I thought so, we'll have to wait, until then you have to rest."

"But I can walk; I just tripped on my shoe lace."

"OK then walk, I bet you'll fall within five steps." Zero said watching Shiki. Shiki took his steps trying to keep stable without shaking either. He fell to his fifth step.

"Pretty good, you took five steps. But you still won't keep up to my pace. You have to rest. Now go to sleep." Zero said throwing his jacket on Shiki.

"But its night time, we don't sleep at this time." Shiki said giggling. "You care for me don't you?"

"No I just want to finish this so I can go back." Zero said facing away to his blushing.

"You do, I can see you blushing. Well I have to say thank you for that." Shiki said to snuggled under Zero's jacket. Zero gazed into Shiki with guilt. Thinking it was all his fault. Time past as the two waited for dawn to rise. It was time to go as Shiki regained his energy. The two walked back together. As Zero told the head master about Shiki's incident. Shiki wanted to keep it quiet from the others. He was rushed to the infirmary for the vampires only. He was told he had had very little poison in him, that most has taken effect on him already. He was given medicine for any pain in his neck, head or chest. Zero had to supervise Shiki until his body has returned to his normal conditions. He was supervised day after day after day. Until it was September, Shiki woke in the middle of the morning suddenly to feel pain in his chest. His moans woke Zero as he was given the medicine, but the medicine gave no effect to him. In fact it had made it worse. Zero carried him to infirmary. For the time that passed, Shiki's blood was carrying something else with it, to reason the pain in his heart. It wasn't poison that's for sure. It was something else the doctors didn't know about.

"Well we have to keep giving him the medicine from before, and he'll have to stay here." The doctor said writing on his clipboard.

"We can't, when I gave it to him it only seemed it got worse—_Beeepp_ what was that?" Zero asked precautious. Zero watched the operation from outside. It seemed his heart beat was dropping. But got picked up quick. Zero was sent to occupy Shiki in his stay in the infirmary. It has been months since the incident had happened. And finally it was August 2011, Shiki and Zero were in the infirmary room alone when there was noises to wake them both. The sounds were cries of men and woman to the two; it was when Shiki head sharp noises ringing in his head. The pain in the chest grew, the sharp sounds became louder. And that was it, Shiki had been possessed by the spirit. As Zero turned away in suspicion, Shiki began to walk towards him. His eyes blood shoot red his body shaking in fear trying to fight the spirit had grabbed Zero by the shoulders and neck. With a tug, he pulled Zero towards him for a bite. But he was to slow, Zero had already moved from him in shock. He had seen his eyes, the shaking and the hesitation from him trying to fight back. He knew he possessed, and unable to control himself. Shiki kept going at it, never stopped, unlike Zero who had to stop for a rest, Zero couldn't fight him. Shiki's attacks kept going on, until he had caught Zero, for that time he was about to feed on Zero, he was hesitating to. Forcefully pushing away from Zero he bit his arm instead. It has surprised Zero. Shiki fell to the ground still shaking as his fangs shot out; he continued to lie on the ground as the spirit forcefully made him stand up. He jumped at Zero grabbing Zero's arms his bite was to happen. Zero closed his eyes and grinds his teeth. But Shiki had fallen on him; Zero opened his eyes to see a blurry figure floating half inside Shiki and half out. Zero could see it was slowly getting pushed out of Shiki. It came out and flew away not giving Zero time to attack it. Instead his focus was on Shiki, he had fainted on top of him, and the blood gushing out his arm had stained Zero's clothes. And of course Shiki was in operation of the injuries. Zero waited in his room for results. It was midnight by the time his results have come. The results were he wouldn't talk to them and couldn't remember his name and wouldn't talk. Those were the major problems. He lost most his blood and half in a coma. Zero was aloud to meet him. As he walked in Shiki raised his head, Zero sat beside him trying to get him to talk but never really worked. He wouldn't answer with words; he would nod or shake his head that was all. And it was time the classes were about to start, he told Shiki he was going, but Shiki grabbed his shirt. Zero turned around to see blood was slowly flowing under the bandage. Zero reattached new bandages on. And left, Shiki didn't want him to go but he didn't talk. Zero asked himself many times if Shiki couldn't talk anymore or was it he didn't want to talk. He didn't know that part. But what he know was Shiki was hesitating to attack him or anything else. At his class he didn't listen, he rested his head. By the time class was over he found himself in the infirmary with Shiki. It took him by surprise, Shiki actually talked to him.

"What… happened?" Shiki asked in a shaking voice.

"You got possessed and ended up hurting yourself." Zero answered.

"What about you?" He asked in his normal voice.

"Nothing just shocked of what you did."

"What did I do to you?"

"Nothing much, you just tried attacking me and to feed on me. But you fought back and didn't feed on me that's how you got the wound on your arm." Shiki looked at his arm.

"Oh…. Anything else?"

"No. Why didn't you talk before?"

"I couldn't."

"What the—"

"I tried but no sound came out."

"Sure whatever. I'm going now."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"What!? Why so suddenly?"

"Your acting different then usual."

"I guess you could say that."

"Ok." Shiki said lying back under the sheets for a rest. Zero left the room to go back in his room. Ever since Shiki was not aloud out of the infirmary so Zero would go to him for visits. And now it has been one week, Shiki was finally released from the infirmary. The head master still wanted them to go back to the farm. They of course went together. This time they made sure not to step in that hole again. They walked around in search of the spirit. They met some other spirits of the like. Zero was the one who killed them. Shiki was unable to. And still they walked around.

"Still this place will have the spirit even if it's not a full moon?" Shiki asked following after Zero.

"It should, but if it doesn't we'll go back." Zero answered.

"What is that?" Shiki asked leaning a bit forward. "It looks like its moving forwards."

"Get ready." Zero said pulling out his gun.

"What is it?"

"Don't ask, just get ready!" Zero answered shooting at the spirit. The spirit jumped in action. The dodging, the acting kept going on until it finished. Under Zero's panting he continued to walk trying to his the wound on his right arm.

"How long are you going to hide it?" Shiki asked grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Your arm."

"There's nothing wrong. I'm ok."

"No you're not." He said as his grip tightened on his arm. Zero winced. "I knew it. Let me—"

"Don't touch me!" Zero said whipping off his hand. Shiki's eyes widen.

"What is it?" Shiki said stepping back a bit.

"Don't ever touch me!"

"But, what happened?"

"You wouldn't know what happened. And you won't experience it!! You'll never get touched the way I have been."

"What are you taking about? I don't get it."

"Just get out of here." Zero said walking off. Shiki followed him but when he had started to follow, he couldn't see Zero anywhere. He heard a voice behind him when he turned around he saw Zero with blood shoot eyes. Zero reached out grabbing Shiki's arms and holding them behind his back. Shiki thought that Zero was possessed by the spirits. Zero reached his hand over to Shiki's face and whispered in his ear.

"You're mine now." He said Reaching under his shirt. Shiki gasped and his words meant nothing to Zero. Shiki got out of his grip and slapped Zero across the face. Immediately Zero turned back to normal.

"Ow, what was that for?" Zero asked rubbing his cheek.

"I never thought it would work. You got possessed."

"Let's go back."

"Ok, anyways I'm tired."

"At night? What's with you?"

"If you didn't notice this is my first day out of the infirmary. I can't walk the same."

"I don't care"

"Really."

"I hope we don't need to come here again. It'll probably happen again." Zero said walking off alone. Shiki followed him back to the school. They rested and they had made there love towards each other. And slowly Shiki's body was being eaten up. Years passed to the day Shiki had died. Zero never made love with any other person since. It was then Zero had killed himself a few years after Shiki's death.

_**--The End**_

Hope you liked it!! And if you have any ideas for some stories give a review and I might use it. And you'll get most credit. Like I said hope you liked it!!


End file.
